1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic-inorganic nanocomposite having orientation, which is a hybrid composite material having excellent flexibility and mechanical strength, and a polymer resin comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abalone shell has received much attention in the field of material for car, airplane, artificial satellite and the like due to its rigid and light-weight properties. It has been known that the abalone shell structure is composed of a brick-mortar nanostructure having orientation. Specifically, it was reported that the abalone shell having an organic-inorganic composite structure having an organic material existing between mineral layers shows excellent mechanical properties [R. Chen, C. Wang, Y. Huang, H. Le, An efficient biomimetic process for fabrication of artificial nacre with ordered-nanostructure, Mat. Sci. Eng C 28 (2008) 218-222].
Therefore, many studies for developing new materials imitating the abalone shell structure have progressed, but no material having satisfactory performance was developed yet.
In the meantime, a polymer resin is being used variously as an industrial material for vehicle parts and the like, and in order to improve mechanical properties, flame resistance, heat resistance, impact resistance and the like of the polymer resin, an inorganic reinforcing agent such as talc, mica and CaCO3 is being used.
However, there has been a problem in that a conventional inorganic reinforcing agent should be used in large quantity because its effect on improving the mechanical properties of the polymer resin such as flexural strength is not high enough.